halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Warpig821
Alan Martinez is a Machinima director, otherwise known as Warpig821 by the gaming community. He is the founder and lead Machinima director of Global Productions. Alan has created only one very successful Machinima, Falcon Down, but that is only due to the fact that is was the only Machinima that he completely finished. Biography Alan Martinez was a very imaginative kid growing up. He created movies in his head when he would play with his Halo action figures, and created his first Machinima when he was eleven. Although it was cheap edit, video camera quality, and live voice overs, it was still good for considering his age and experience. Red vs Blue was his leading inspiration because it was the first Machinima he saw when he got his Halo 3 Limited Edition Zune. Alan got Xbox LIVE and everything changed. He started making Machinima for the YouTube community in June 15, 2010. The Dazzle DVC100 capture card and Sony Vegas 8 is what he used to make his movies come to life. He created a unfinished Halo 3 Machinima mini-series, the original unfinished Falcon Down, and another unfinished Halo Reach series. Alan got his Hauppauge HD PVR and Sony Vegas 10 in Christmas of 2010. Two months later his Eclectus parrot, Precious, died. He deticated a Halo Reach Machinima movie to her, but it was never finished. Alan then decided to revamp, or recreate, his old Falcon Down series. This was the first series he actually finished in Summer of 2011. The revamped series was he best film yet and in gained him many new fans. His next project is Heretic Heroes, which is planned to be released and finished in the Summer of 2012. YouTube Career The YouTube channel for Global Productions was created in June 15, 2010. He created many small Machinima shorts and many unfinished series. Along the way, he became friends with a lot of successful Machinima companies, examples; Black Plamsa Studios and Trigrams Production. His closest friend, Acceleration Pictures, starred in many of his films as a voice actor and even wrote the scripts to the fifth and sixth episode of Falcon Down. Alan gained over 3,700 subscribers on his YouTube channel, GlobalProductions7, which was the main channel for the Global Productions studios. He created nearly one-hundred videos, but the "trolls" finally got to him. In the Christmas of 2011, he deleted all of his videos and closed himself off of YouTube. Luckily he put the videos on his second channel, MachinimaCollab, for everyone who might have wanted to revisit them. This break he took from Machinima was an attempt to make the trolls go away, but he will be returning soon with Heretic Heroes. Films Alan has his videos split into two different volumes. Volume One are the videos that he made since the start of his YouTube career to when he decided to delete them and take a break. Volume Two are the videos that he will make from his return from his break to present. A list of very popular and successful Machinimas will be linked under their volumes below. Volume One *Falcon Down Volume Two *(Currently None) Gallery Warpig821 Wallpaper.jpg|Alan's laptop wallpaper, which is a picture of his in-game Halo Reach avatar. Unedited GP Logo.jpg|The unedited photo for the Global Productions logo. Trivia *Alan's first Machinima was titled "Green vs Blue." *Alan discovered Machinima through his Halo 3 Limited Edition Zune. *x Fireball97 x was his original gamertag, but people made fun of it for obvious reasons. "Fire balls" and that he was born in 1997, which he was not. So he changed it to Warpig821. *Warpig821 is a reference to the tank "War Pig" in Call of Duty 4. *821 is a reference to Alan's date of birth. 821 = August 21st *Fans have shown their love to Alan by sticking by him, even through all his unfinished projects. *Acceleration Pictures (Noob Eater1053) was the first person Alan asked to be a voice actor, which he accepted. This has turned out to be a lasting friend and partnership. Category:Machinima makers